Incondicional
by Val Tao Yuy
Summary: La vida es impredecible y da muchas vueltas...¿aceptarías ser el juguete de la persona que amas?, ¿soportarías tener su cuerpo, más no su corazón?. 1x2 Dedicado a Ryoko Yuy
1. Chapter 1

**Incondicional**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Parejas: 1x2 un poco de 3x4 y lo que surja.**

**Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi con lime-lemon, así que si eres intolerante ps no mas no lo leas, ya que sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**EJEM EJEM (se ve a Val vestida como para una fiesta, con un pastelito de cumpleaños y 15 velitas sobre él). FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RYOKO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI!.**

**Este Fic esta completamente dedicado a una amiga mía, una linda niña ,Ryoko Yuy, este es mi humilde regalo de cumple! Disfrutalo y muchas felicidades!.**

CAPITULO 1.

Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, dos figuras se encontraban descansando , una se hallaba sentada con las espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol y saboreando una deliciosa paleta mientras acariciaba los cortos cabellos de la persona que se encontraba recostada en sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados y las rodillas flexionadas.

La fresca brisa revolvía los cabellos de ambos jóvenes, creando un ambiente muy agradable y relajado.

-Heero...-Susurró la persona recargada en el tronco- ¿qué harás cuando terminemos el bachillerato?- Cuestionó al joven que estaba descansando en sus piernas , sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

-Hn, no lo sé , supongo que estudiare administración de empresas y comenzaré a hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares- Respondió el chico de nombre Heero – Y tú ¿Qué harás?- Interrogó abriendo sus ojos de un hermoso azul cobalto para mirar a su acompañante.

-Ejem pues yo... no lo sé, todo depende de una respuesta- Un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro. También miraba con sus violetas orbes las azules de su amigo.

-Una respuesta?- Inquirió incorporándose un poco y alzando una ceja- ¿Qué clase de respuesta Duo?-

-Emmm, pues, algún día lo sabrás Hee-chan jeje- Otro sonrojo esta vez más intenso cubrió sus mejillas . Tratando de despejarse cerro sus hermosos ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir un cálido aliento en su cara . Heero se había acercado mucho a su rostro, como si estuviera apunto de besarlo , esta vez estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz de los cabellos y sentía sus orejas arder.

Sus rostros lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta que...

-Heeroooooo!- Una voz femenina rompió todo el encanto . El oji-cobalto retiro sutilmente la paleta de sus labios para saborearla el mismo, después de eso se levantó de sus posición y bajo la pequeña colina donde se encontraban, dejando a un Duo totalmente Shokeado. ¿había estado apunto de besar a Heero?.

Sonrío un poco, quizá la respuesta que esperaba fuera afirmativa. Al igual que lo había hecho antes el pelicorto , se incorporo y bajo la colina para dirigirse a sus clases.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo

**5 años después.**

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo--oo

Todo Su cuerpo se estremecía ante las caricias que le eran proporcionadas . Se sentía flotar, realmente eso era tocar las estrellas. Su mente ya no razonaba, y su cuerpo solamente movia por instinto sus caderas , aumentando el placer que llenaba su ser ; siempre era igual , él lo hacía gozar, gemir, gritar, lo hacía llegar a la locura con sus caricias y movimientos bruscos y a la vez gentiles, pero nunca se cansaría de ello... Nunca.

-Ahh Heeroo!- Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear, tras liberar todo el placer contenido.

Heero entro unas veces más en su hermoso amante antes de venirse dentro de él, mientras devoraba su dulce boca en un beso salvaje, casi obseno. Se tumbo sobre su pecho aún sin salir de él, normalizando su respiración , entretanto Duo le acariciaba la cabeza y le proporcionaba pequeños besos en ella, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Te extrañe- Fue el susurro del oji-cobalto. El pelilargo sonrió ante la confesión , sintiendo como besaban sus costillas.

-Yo también te extrañe... te amo- Heero se monto en sus caderas dedicándole una pequeñas sonrisa , para después besarlo muy tiernamente.

Nada más se escucho en la habitación , simplemente se apreciaba a dos amantes durmiendo placidamente.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

El sol ya se encontraba muy arriba en el cielo, y sus implacables rayos se colaban por las persianas de la habitación , bañándole el rostro.

Perezosamente abrió sus hermosas orbes y lentamente se incorporo en la cama. Cuando observo la habitación una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro. Debió imaginarlo , Heero siempre le hacia lo mismo, después de una noche salvaje lo abandonaba sin decir más. ¡PERO CLARO! que pensaría ella si no llegase a dormir.

El solo pensar en 'ella' le creó una mezcla de sentimientos , tristeza, coraje, pena, frustración . Pero no podía hacer nada mas que resignarse , después de todo él mismo habia elegido ese espinoso camino.

Se levanto y cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con unos boxers para, posteriormente dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer . Era sábado y , tenia planeado reunirse con su mejor amigo Quatre en un café del centro.

Cuando terminó su pequeño desayuno que consistió en un pan tostado y un licuado de fresas , fue directamente a darse un largo y placentero baño.

Después de vestirse y peinar su largo cabello, tomo las llaves del departamento y se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio, donde subió al pequeño peugeot negro arrancándolo al instante.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

Dentro de una lujosa mansión en una colonia muy exclusiva de la ciudad, una pareja se encontraba merendando. Al parecer se encontraban entablando una charla. En realidad una mujer rubia insistía a su acompañante la complaciera en algo.

-Por favor , hace mucho tiempo que no paseamos, juro que no tardaremos demasiado- Suplicaba a su esposo la rubia de ojos azules profundos, podría decirse que el paso de los años no se notaban mucho en ella, seguía luciendo como la adolescente de 17 años que una vez fue.

-Hn...-Lo pensó un poco, no era muy afecto a pasear o cosas por el estilo, además el ya había hecho planes.- Esta bien- Por fin accedió, y todo gracias a su conciencia, darle gusto a la chica lo hacía sentir un tanto menos culpable.

-Ah gracias Heero- Se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo para poco a poco acercar su rostro hasta rozar sus labios en un casto beso.

Que diferente fue lo que pensó ... que diferente el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, pero sobretodo que diferente el sentimiento de tenerlo entre sus brazos . Por un momento la culpa lo invadió y aparto a Relena dejándola desconcertada .

La conciencia le pesaba , pero no se arrepentía para nada, jamás se arrepentiría de probar esos labios, de poseer ese hermoso cuerpo, de tener un Dios personal.

-¿lista?- Cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-eh? Claro- Asi ambos se encaminaron a la camioneta negra que ya los esperaba.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

Entró a la cafetería donde, como lo había supuesto, Quatre ya se encontraba. Jamás había podido ser puntual, aún recordaba como en la secundaria solía ser castigado por sus retrasos. Pero ni aún con el paso de los años había conseguido adquirir esa costumbre.

Su pequeño amigo rubio estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo que se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal que daba vista hacia la avenida principal, al verlo entrar le hizo una seña de saludo , la cual correspondió y comenzó a acercarse .

Quatre era su amigo desde hacía 4 años. Lo conoció en el campus de la universidad Inglesa donde habían estudiado, es incluso compartieron departamento en aquellos años. Desde el principio se habían llevado muy bien , tenían muchas cosas en común y cuando se hubo sentido solo en un país extraño ,Q-chan como solía llamarlo, siempre había sido su apoyo.

-Amigo, perdona la tardanza!- Se disculpo por su impuntualidad.

-No te preocupes, supuse que así seria- El rubio le sonrió invitándolo a sentarse.

-Jeje, creó que me conoces bien... Mesero!- Llamó haciendo una señal con su mano- Podrías traerme un frapuccino con moka y unas galletitas,ya sabes, de esas que tienen relleno- Pedía , haciendo graciosos ademanes al explicar su orden.-Y para mi amigo- Apuntó al rubio.

-Un té esta bien-

-Ya escuchaste muchacho un té si no es mucha molestia- Pidió con una sonrisa luminosa para después concentrarse en el rubio.

-Asi que como han estado las cosas?- Fue Quatre quién inicio la conversación.

-Pues bien , el trabajo muy normal, aunque ya sabes como es Milliardo , casi un ogro! Pero no me quejo, sin él tal vez ni siquiera tendría empleo!.Por Shinigami solo me quedan dos letras para terminar de pagar el departamento , pero aún me quedara la deuda del coche, creo que pediré un aumento, después de todo últimamente me eh encargado de cosas por las que no me pagan, algo así como suplente, pero no recibo ni un centavo y creó que estaría bien cobrar esas 'horas extras'así salgo de mis dos grandes apuros!- Relato el trenzado, acompañando por supuesto , todo su monologo con una gran variedad de gestos, haciendo sonreír a Quatre.

-Ya veo... y Hilde has sabido algo de ella, por que yo nada, parece que se hubiera olvidado de mi- Ahora fue Quatre el encargado de hacer un pucherito sacando algunas risitas al oji-violeta.

-Claro Hilde, pues yo tampoco eh tenido muchas noticias, en su último mail me contaba que le habían ofrecido un contrato en una estética muy reconocida aquí en la ciudad, y que estaba pensando aceptar, asi que tal vez en las vacaciones ya se establezca aquí . Debe estar muy ocupada por lo de su translado, una mudanza no es fácil, por eso no debe tener tiempo para comunicarse, jeje- Hizo una pausa en su monologo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa- Pero estoy hablando de más como siempre, mejor dime ¿cómo estás tu?- Cedió la palabra mientras rascaba su cabeza .

-Pues , bien, las cosas con Trowa marchan de maravillas sabes, pero... últimamente eh tenido un extraño sentimiento respecto a ti y supongo... supongo que tiene que ver con Heero, supe que regreso de su viaje y solo quería saber ¿cómo están las cosas?- Cuestiono un tanto dudoso, pero algo le decía que por ese lado Duo no estaba muy bien.

Antes de que el trenzado contestara llego el mesero con la orden, para que después de su retirada los jóvenes quedaran en un agudo silencio.

-Pues- Comenzó Duo bebiendo un poco de su frappe – Ayer fue al departamento y...- titubeo un poco- No sé que quieres que te diga, las cosas no han cambiado mucho- Comentó entre serio y melancólico jugando con una galletita.

-¿Hasta cuando Duo?- La pregunta salió en un leve murmullo y sin que el rubio la procesara antes de pronunciarla. Le dolía realmente ver a su mejor amigo en esa situación.

-No... no lo sé Q-man- Su mirada estaba escondida y sombría bajo su flequillo y su característica sonrisa habia abandonado su rostro. Quatre era el único al tanto de la situación . Sabía su historia con Heero de _pe a pa _, y a a pesar de no estar deacuerdo siempre se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-Es que no puedes seguir así, eres una gran persona Duo , te mereces ser algo más que el amante de un gran empresario-Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas- Tal vez no lo demuestres , pero esta situación te esta consumiendo... puedo sentirlo- Expresó llevándose una mano al pecho- Para nada te juzgo o reclamo lo que haces , te entiendo y se lo mucho que lo amas, pero esta situación no es sana para nadie, mucho menos para ti- Termino tomando la mano del ojiviolaceo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Duo salió de su estupor y comenzó a hablar.

-A pesar de haber sido criado en una familia muy católica nunca fui muy afecto a la religión – Su rostro era adornado por una amarga sonrisa - Pero en este caso siempre eh tenido fé Quatre, desde el principio eh esperado que el sienta esta necesidad- evitaba que cayeran las lagrimas de sus ojos y apretaba la mano de Quatre, las palabras del rubio habían dolido, pero lo habían hecho por que eran ciertas.

-Sueño con algún día ser el único , que la dejará y será mío, tengo la esperanza de que me ame... se que suena tonto, cursi , ILÓGICO, pero dicen que la esperanza muere al último o no, sé que no es del todo indiferente a mis sentimientos y que no ama a Relena . Tal vez estoy soñando , tal vez solo soy un juguete , pero prefiero creer que no es así , eso es lo que me mantiene con animo y me ayuda a seguir con esto - Concluyó mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos .

Quatre no pudo más y también lloro , tenía cierta idea del sentir del trenzado , pero escucharlo de sus labios le había roto el corazón.

-A mi tampoco me gusta ser el 'amante', pero ¿tú que harías en mi lugar?... es la única forma en que puedo sentirlo mío- Secó sus lagrimas y posteriormente las de Quatre- De esta forma se dieron las cosas- Susurró forzando una sonrisa.

-Lo entiendo pero...- No pudo termina la frase ya que un dedo del ojivioleta se poso en sus labios.

-Ya no hay que hablar de eso, por favor- Eso más que una petición, fue una súplica silenciosa, por lo que el rubio solo asintió ,cambiando la conversación a un tema más alegre. Se acercaba su cumpleaños y estaba pensando en realizar una fiesta ; con este tema olvidaron un poco los ratos amargos comenzando a reír.

Ya habían acabado sus bebidas , pero charlaban animosamente , así pasaron algunos instantes hasta que comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de gotas golpeando el techo. Efectivamente estaba lloviendo , podían observar atravez del ventanal las gotas cayendo y a la gente corriendo a refugiarse.

Pronto la cafetería estubo llena de gente que buscaba resguardarse de la lluvia y entrar en calor con una buena taza de café. Fue entonces entonces que Quatre los vio entrar , eran Heero y Relena.

- No querrás ver quien acaba de entrar - Informó preocupado.

-Que dices Q-chan- Pero las palabras murieron en su boca al toparse con la mirada cobalto , haciendolo estremecer, pero él no venía solo Relena estaba sujeta a su brazo.

-Ya veo a lo que te referías , vamonos de aquí!.- Sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho y , eso sin contar los innumerables celos . Una cosa era saber que Relena era la esposa de Heero y otra muy distinta, verlos difundir su matrimonio feliz frente a sus ojos!.

-Mmm , malas noticias , vienen para aca-

-Mierda, mierda, mierda!- Definitivamente, este no era su día.

-Quatre, Duo, que gusto- Saludo la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita (para que mentir, era demasiado hipócrita!).

-Señora Relena que sorpresa – Fue la contestación del rubio, y realmente no mentía, ya que jamás especifico que fuera una sorpresa agradable.

-Si que gusto Relena- Duo uso la misma sonrisa de la rubia , evitando que toda la frustración que sentía fuera evidente.

-Podemos sentarnos , ya no hay mesas vacías- La fría voz del ojicobalto se dejo escuchar por primera vez en la pequeña platica . Sus ansias de estrechar a Duo en sus brazos y darle un beso feroz eran incontrolables, tubo que usar todo su autocontrol para desechar la idea.

-Oh claro que pueden, después de todo Quatre y yo ya nos ibamos- Fue la oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí sin ser descortés. Sentía la penetrante mirada de su Koi sobre él , y eso lo ponia por demás nervioso.

-Vamos , solo quédense hasta que la lluvia cese un poco- Invito la joven, aunque sinceramente no tenía deseos de ver a Duo cerca de Heero.

-Lo sentimos , de verdad ,pero tenemos asunto importantes que resolver en la mansión – Argumento Quatre para salir de la situación, sentía la creciente angustia de su amigo en el pecho.

-Oh entendemos, sera en otra ocasión- Relena sonrió con satisfacción, le era grato saber que 'esos' dos no se quedarían .

-Nos vemos provecho- Se despidieron saliendo del local y dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible al auto de Duo.

Se sintió aliviada se que 'ese' tuviera que irse . No era para nada tonta y era muy analítica , podía palpar los sentimientos del trenzado hacia su esposo, y sabía que este no le era para nada indiferente .

Sabía a la perfección que Heero estaba enamorado de su 'amigo', lo supo incluso antes de que el mismo Heero lo descubriera , solo le bastaba observar el comportamiento del ojicobalto para con Duo, la forma en que lo miraba o le sonreía , para confirmar los sentimientos de ambos.

Aún sabiendo todo eso, se aprovecho de la confusión que tenía Heero años antes y se caso con él. Creyó que con el tiempo terminaría enamorado de ella y olvidaría el confuso sentimiento hacia su , en ese entonces compañero de clases, pero se había equivocado a tal grado que su relación de pareja era casi inexistente y solo contaban con dos años de matrimonio.

Rara vez salían a pasear o incluso hablaban, y ni que decir de 'hacer el amor', Heero llevaba meses sin tocarla, incluso dormían en habitaciones separadas , y para empeorar todo las peleas entre ellos eran de lo más común. Y claro, todas sus desgracias existenciales se las debía al estorbo que era Duo Maxwell, desde que volvió a la ciudad hace aproximadamente 8 meses, su relación con Heero iba de mal en peor, y después de lo que había pasado...ese recuerdo la entristeció demasiado y poso una de sus manos en su vientre inconscientemente.

Fueran las cosas como fueran , supiera las cosas que supiera, Heero Yuy ahora era su esposo y por nada del mundo dejaría que ese Trenzado Homosexual, interfiriera en su relación. Hero Yuy era suyo y de nadie más.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo-oo

Ya fuera de la mansión de Quatre, ambos amigos se despedían dentro del auto, mientras esperaban que trajeran un paraguas para el rubio , ya que la lluvia aún no cesaba.

-Muchas gracias por todo- Menciono Duo abrazando a Quatre.

-No hay de que - Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro- Solo te pido...-

-¿Solo me pides?- Observaba con una ceja alzada las gesticulaciones del rubio, quien se debatía entre decir lo que tenía pensado, o callárselo.

-Solo te pido, que pienses en lo que hablamos , por que estoy seguro que cualquier persona estaría orgulloso de llevarte del brazo por la calle, y habrá alguien que no hará que tus ojos se marchiten como ahora - Al final decidió sacarlo , dicho esto beso rápidamente a su sorprendido amigo, y salió del coche, afortunadamente su mayordomo ya lo esperaba.

Se quedo unos minutos más estacionado fuera de la mansión , este no había sido su mejor día , había pasado por muchas emociones , y las palabras de Quatre estaban haciendo mella en su cabeza.

Cuando se despabiló un poco , arranco el coche y paso por algo de comida rápida.  
Llegó a su departamento y se dispuso a comer y ver televisión . La charla con Quatre aún rondaba su cabeza y es que sabía que por más dolorosa que fuera era cierta.

Empezaba a considerar terminar con todo aquello , la esperanza de que su relación con Heero pasara a más se hacía más y más lejana . Se estaba cansando de ser el juguete del ojicobalto , por que cada segundo que pasaba se convencía de que eso era para Heero, un juguete, uno que solo le servía para abrirle las piernas y mamarselo cada vez que lo pidiera. Una sonrisa irónica surco su rostro, nunca se había imaginado ser el consolador de alguien, y eso en su parte masoquista le resultaba sumamente divertido.

Pero por más que quisiera disimularlo ya no podía con eso , realmente amaba demasiado a Heero y por eso había aceptado todo aquel enredo , pensando ingenuamente , que tal vez, él correspondería a sus sentimientos. Jamás imaginó que el que alguna vez fuera su gran amigo lo utilizaría de aquella forma .

Pero era la hora de quitarse la venda de los ojos , Heero no lo amo, no lo amaba y no lo amaría jamás , y no debía seguir desgastándose día a día con eso, quizá era hora de darle un giro a su vida

Pero el amor que sentía por Heero era demasiado. Debía tirarlo, enterrarlo, olvidarlo. Sería doloroso pero a la larga el daño sería menor o ¿no?.

Estaba pensando demasiado, y se sentía cansado, así que decidió dejarse arrullar por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el techo y se quedó dormido.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

El insistente sonido de el timbre lo hizo despertar . Se movió de su incomoda posición, apago el televisor que, se había quedado prendido toda la tarde y fue a abrir la puerta.

No se sorprendió de que frente a él estuviera Heero, se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

La decisión estaba tomada, pondría las cartas sobre la mesa y que Dios lo amparara. Cerro la puertas tras si y se recargo en ella cerrando los ojos, ordenando sus ideas.

Sintió una mano delinear su rostro con suavidad y esto lo sobresalto un poco. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos cobaltos. En ese momento se formo un nudo en su garganta..

Heero tomo con sutileza la cintura del más chico y lleno su rostro de pequeños besos. Su pulcra frente , sus delicados parpados , sus sonrojadas mejillas y al final sus dulces labios.

Quería apartarlo, deseaba poner todas las cosas en claro, pero lo estaba besando con una delicadeza que no le permitía apartarse. DEMONIOS NO QUERÍA APARTARSE!.

Mando todas sus conclusiones al caño , que más daba una noche más, en ese momento lo único que importaba era su amor a Heero, así que paso sus delgados brazos por el cuello del ojicobalto y abrió sus labios, sin profundizar demasiado aquel dulce beso.

Heero paseaba sus manos por la espaldo de Duo ocasionando que este suspiraba entre sus labios. Todo el día había ansiado ese momento, el momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos , de estar junto a él. Era increíble lo adicto que se había vuelto a la persona que era Duo Maxwell.

Pasaron varios minutos así, besándose, rozándose, hasta que el pelicorto no pudo contenerse más y profundizo los besos, cargándolos de pasión y erotismo. Deslizo su lengua en el interior de la boca de su acompañante, topándose con su contraparte juguetona. Dejo que sus manos viajaran más allá de la espalda del pelilargo , posándolas al final en los bien formados glúteos.

Sintió esas manos juguetonas apretar su trasero y solo pudo responder aquel gesto pasando las piernas entorno a la cintura de Heero, besando con pasión renovada los carnosos labios.

Poco a poco se estaba perdiendo en un mundo de fantasías y placer inimaginables y solo salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió una húmeda y caliente lengua recorriendo su clavícula . Para ese entonces ya se encontraba recostado en lo que supuso era su cama , con Heero sobre sus caderas y succionando la sensible piel de su cuello.

Una corriente eléctrica y un calor sofocante llenaron su cuerpo y mientras el pelicorto seguía entretenido en su cuello, él se dio a la tarea de desabotonar la camisola de lino azul que cubría el bien formado pecho moreno. Una vez cumplida su misión empezó a jugar con el tentador abdomen , acariciando lenta y sensualmente , subiendo y bajando las manos por los apetitosos pectorales , acariciando y pellizcando las ya erectas tetillas , a lo que Heero solo podía soltar sonoros gemidos .

Incorporándose un poco , beso, chupo y mordió todo lo que antes sus manos exploraron , solo deteniéndose al sentir que le sacaban la polera y después le plantaban un beso de antología . Ahora era Heero quién recorría su pecho con la lengua.

Cuando llegó al vientre de Duo comenzó a chuparlo como anteriormente lo había hecho con su cuello y con sus manos libres desabrochaba el pantalón. En su mente solo existía Duo y el placer que recibía. Ese cuerpo aparentemente frágil era perfecto, y el amaba tanto esa perfección!.

Fue despojado se sus pantalones y ropa intima, y el hecho de sentirse desnudo ante Heero le causo un éxtasis increíble. Anhelaba tanto sentirlo piel con piel, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y le despejo rápidamente los pantalones negros de vestir y los ajustados boxers.

El ojivioleta se relamió los labios lujuriosamente al descubrir el potente miembro de Heero totalmente erecto. En un veloz movimiento intercambió posiciones, estando ahora él sobre las caderas del pelicorto, proporcionándole a este la visión más erótica con la que hubiera soñado jamás.

-Ahhh, eres tan jodidamente perfecto-

Duo totalmente desnudo sobre él , con una ligera capa de perlado sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, el cabello alborotado con algunos mechones fuera de su trenza y otros cuantos pegados a su frente debido al sudor, en sus violáceos ojos una chispa juguetona y pasional . Con delicadeza paseo sus manos por la espalda de Duo, deshaciendo completamente la trenza en el proceso . Se irguió un poco y beso el vientre plano para al final dejar sus manos en el apetitoso trasero.

Totalmente extasiado por las caricias que le eran proporcionadas, revolvía aún más los achocolatados cabellos pertenecientes a Heero. Por todo su cuerpo recorrían espasmos placenteros.

-Basta de juegos hazlo ya, entra en mi- Insitó entre jadeos al ojicobalto, besando su lóbulo y frotándose contra él.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Heero ya estaba dilatando su entrada , proporcionándole un placer algo masoquista , pero que disfrutaba al máximo .Esos dedos le provocaban pedir más, pero de su boca solo salían gemidos y jadeos, los cuales fueron suficiente señal para el ojicobalto quien comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

Por su parte Duo estaba hundiéndose en un mar de sensaciones, debido a las lentas y acompasadas embestidas .

Los cuerpos se fundían perfectamente y los gemidos eran un excepcional coro, que solo era acompañado por el sonido de la gotas caer. Conforme pasaban los minutos el placer iba en ascenso .

Seguían las lentas entradas y salidas, y la manos morena empezó a masturbar el miembro palpitante de Duo.

-Por Dios Duo... eres... eres mhn...- Estaba al borde del placer. Jamás se había sentido como lo hacía estando con SU Duo.

Heero entraba y salía de su cuerpo a un ritmo lento y sensual, pero la mano que lo masturbaba llevaba un ritmo frenético, esta combinación le voló la poca razón que le quedaba.

Pasaron unos instantes más, antes de que sintiera el tensar de los músculos de Duo, producto del pronto orgasmo que tendría, y este fue el aliciente para él mismo alcanzar la cima.

Llegaron al climax casi al mismo tiempo, gimiendo el nombre del otro. Después como ya era costumbre el pelicorto se tumbo en el pecho del ojiviolaceo, mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Heero... Te amo- Susurró, aún le quedaba algo de esperanza, quizá ese sería el día en el que escuchara un 'yo también te amo'. Pero como siempre , esas ansiadas palabras nunca llegaron , provocando que unas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, lagrimas que no fueron vistas por Heero, quien seguía recostado en su pecho.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos decidió descansar, prometiéndose que esta sería la última vez que estaría con él. Y con este juramento se entrego a los brazos del sueño.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo

Pasaron algunas horas, pero seguía despierto. Aún se maldecía mentalmente, por más que lo deseaba no podía expresar sus sentimientos, ¿qué tan difícil era decirle que lo amaba, claro no mucho, siempre y cuando él estuviera dormido, pero no podía seguir de ese modo, debía externarle su sentir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Duo siempre le decía que lo amaba, ¿y que hacía él, pues simplemente hundirse más en su pecho, o dedicarle una estúpida sonrisa, para al final decirle que el también lo amaba cuando Duo ya no lo escuchaba.

Pero a pesar de nunca haber podido decírselo a la cara, creía que el ojivioleta sabía su sentir, después de todo estaba 'juntos' o no?.

Se levantó de la cama y observo el cuerpo durmiente sobre ella, se acerco y acarició la fina mejilla, depositando después un casto beso en los labios, para al final susurrar

-Te amo Duo- Comenzó a vestirse y salió de aquél departamento rumbó a su hogar, sin imaginar que el no poder expresar su amor, le traería más de un problema.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Hola, este fic ya tiene tiempo en amor yaoi , de hecho es el regalo de cumple de Ryoko Yuy, pero eh tenido problemas con fanfiction que no me permitía subir esta historia. Espero y les agrade ..

l


	2. Chapter 2

**Incondicional**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los personajes de GW esta es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**Parings: 1x2 3x4 y lo que surja**

**Advertencia: Yaoi lime-lemon.**

CAPITULO 2.

De sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas y de sus labios ligeros sollozos que, a pesar de ser leves en aquella solitaria habitación en penumbras se escuchaban perfectamente.

En la oscuridad de la habitación la estilizada figura de Duo descansaba sobre la cama boca abajo, tratando de reprimir los sollozos con la almohada, estaba completamente desnudo y solo lo cubría una ligera sabana de la cintura para abajo, la brisa se colaba por la ventana del cuarto poniendo sensible su piel por el frío, pero a él no le importaba.

Cuando despertó asía escasa media hora no hubo necesidad de revisar siquiera con la vista la habitación, Heero ya no estaba ahí y él lo sabía, inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, su esperanza y con ella parte de su alma y corazón habían muerto esa noche.

La decisión estaba tomada y con aquélla convicción que lo caracterizaba en sus años de bachillerato se juro a sí mismo que no caería nuevamente, por que sabía perfectamente que lo suyo con Heero solo estaba acabando con su corazón y dignidad poco a poco. También sabía que no sería fácil, el maldito ojicobalto era el amor de su vida, pero tendría que aprender a superarlo, a seguir adelante aunque sus anhelos siempre estuvieran con él.

Dejo de reprimirse y lloro, lloro como hacía tiempo no lloraba, ¿qué más daba? Debía sacar aquella debilidad de su cuerpo para que al momento de enfrentarse con 'él' pudiera soportar, necesitaba sacar aquella debilidad de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su corazón para volver a empezar, y la única forma en que podía liberarse de todo aquel sufrimiento que le estaba envenenado el alma era llorando.

"Las lágrimas purifican", pensó mientras incontables de ellas salían de sus ojos ya un poco hinchados.

Perdió noción del tiempo y del mundo, y después de algunos instantes, no sabría precisar si horas ó minutos se quedó dormido, poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un mundo de sueños y recuerdos, recuerdos de aquellos años tan felices que pasó, cuando no había ensuciado su nombre y su amor al aceptar ser el juguete de Heero.

"_Por los concurridos pasillos de aquel colegio, los estudiantes iban y venían cada uno preocupado de sus propios asuntos._

_En una pequeña colina que se encontraba en el jardín principal de la institución, una figura se encontraba recargada al tronco de un frondoso árbol, era la figura de un joven de larga cabellera y llamativos ojos que en ese momento se encontraban nublados por algunas lágrimas._

_-Claro, no soy nada para él- Se repetía una y otra vez secando las saladas lágrimas de sus orbes._

_El timbre que anunciaba la salida sonó cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y en el cielo se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer._

_Desanimado se encaminó a la puerta del colegio dispuesto a irse a descansar a su casa, en esas estaba cuando alguien lo llamo tocándole el hombro._

_Desganado volteo y se sorprendió al ver lo que había frente a él: más de una docena de globos en forma de estrella azules y amarillos flotaba en el aire._

_-Toma son tuyos- La persona que los sostenía era su estoico amigo Heero, desconcertado tomo los globos que le eran ofrecidos y el pelicorto mostró una débil sonrisa._

_-Pero ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono aún demasiado sorprendido, todo eso parecía un sueño y uno muy bizarro._

_-Cómo por que baka pues si es tu cumpleaños!- Le dijo el otro con total naturalidad ocasionando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro._

_-Pues yo muchas... - Cuando estaba apunto de agradecer Heero lo interrumpió haciéndole la seña de que montara en su espalda._

_-Ven que no tengo todo el día, te cargo a tu casa- Y ahora si casi le daba un ataque y sabía que un tic nervioso estaba haciendo mella en su ojo izquierdo._

_-Pero... oye el que lleve la cabellera larga no significa que sea una damisela en apuros y... - _

_-SUBE DE UNA VEZ- Eso ya no era una petición, era una orden, como las que daba el Heero que conocía._

_-Bueno ya que- Fingiendo disgusto se monto en la espalda del ojicobalto abrazándose a su cuello._

_Todo era tan surrealista, hacía apenas unos instantes se estaba lamentando por que Heero no se preocupaba por él y había olvidado su cumpleaños, y ahora estaba siendo cargado por 'el' hasta su casa, con una docena de globos en la mano que él le había regalado._

_Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro y un extraño nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo._

_-Este yo..- Comenzó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Heero, aspirando el varonil aroma que este desprendía- Heero, te quiero... y mucho- El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento y tratando de esconder su vergüenza hundió su rostro aún más en el cuello de su acompañante._

_-Yo también, baka!- Soltó apenas en un susurro el ojicobalto pero fue perfectamente escuchado por Duo quien sonrió ampliamente y de improviso beso en la mejilla al pelicorto._

_Y así siguieron unos minutos más siendo acompañados por la luna que comenzaba a asomarse por el cielo."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó ya pasada la media tarde instintivamente miró aquella pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su tobillo izquierdo, esa pequeña marca era el recuerdo de una torcedura y cortadura que se hizo justo el día en que cumplía 17 años.

Ese día todo le había salido mal, se había quedado dormido por lo que llego tarde a la escuela siendo reprendido por la rectora del colegio, en su casa nadie había recordado que era su cumpleaños después de todo el solo era un arrimado ahí, para colmo en atletismo había tropezado ocasionándose una torcedura y cortada en el tobillo que le dolió hasta el alma.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor, Heero nisiquiera se había aparecido para saludarlo o felicitarlo y todo en conjunto lo había hecho sentir miserable.

Pero bien dicen que la vida es como una rueda de la fortuna, por que justo cuando pensaba que estaba viviendo el peor día de su existencia se había cumplido lo que más deseaba, el único regalo que quería para su cumpleaños se había hecho realidad y ese era que Heero estuviera con él y que por lo menos lo felicitara, pero todo fue mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, el ojicobalto lo había sorprendido con más de una docena de globos llamativos y lo había cargado hasta su casa debido a su lesión, todo había sido tan mágico que ese día quedo clasificado como el mejor cumpleaños que jamás hubiera pasado.

Pero ahora esos recuerdos le parecían tan lejanos, tan irreales, no podía entender como todo había cambiado tanto.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, no tenía ánimo de contestar pero quien fura que estuviese llamando no se daría por vencido fácilmente. Hastiado totalmente del sonido del aparato contestó de mala gana.

-Si?-

**_-Duo perdona si te eh molestado- _**La voz al otro lado de la línea provocó que el humor del trenzado cambiara en instantes.

-No para nada, no me has molestado en absoluto, nunca lo haces Hil, y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?-

**_-Pues veras recuerdas que te eh comentado que me habían ofrecido un buen negocio en la ciudad?- _**La voz de la muchacha se escuchaba algo temblorosa.

-Si claro, en vacaciones comenzarás la mudanza ¿no?-

_**-Pues es que... ah habido unos cambios y me mudare antes de lo previsto- **_

"Valla que esta rara" pensó el ojivioleta al escuchar la risita nerviosa de su amiga.

-Que buena noticia, y cuando harás el cambio-

**_-Pues, Duo sabes de donde te llamo?- _**Esto descoloco al susodicho de sobremanera.

-Pues, de un teléfono?- Respondió como si fuera el hallazgo más importante del planeta-

**_-Si eso es obvio pero_**- Hizo una pausa en lo que cargaba sus pulmones de aire**_- te llamo del aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad- _**Soltó de carrerita la pelicorto.

-¡¿QUË, pero por que no me has dicho antes que venías, espérame en la cafetería del aeropuerto que ahora salgo para aya-

-**_Este, una cosa más... el cambió fue tan apresurado que aún no tengo lugar fijo donde quedarme y quisiera saber si tú podrías... _**- Las palabras murieron en su boca por que un animado Duo se apresuro a responder.

-Ni que lo digas, espera voy para allá tienes muchas cosas que explicar-

-**_Jeje, si espero bye_**!- Y con esto se corto la comunicación.

En cuanto hubo cortado la comunicación con su amiga corrió al baño y se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida, en menos de 20 minutos ya esta listo y aunque su cabello aun estilaba algunas gotitas de agua salió apresurado al estacionamiento del edificio y condució lo más rápido que pudo al aeropuerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde de aquel día era estupenda, la lluvia que había azotado la ciudad el día anterior había favorecido a refrescar el ambiente haciendo el clima propicio para pasar la tarde al aire libre. Eso era justo lo que Quatre había pensado, disfrutar un hermoso día junto a la piscina con su ser más amado.

Había organizado un día de campo en los extensos jardines de su mansión para después disfrutar de la deliciosa agua de la piscina proporcionándole así a su novio toda la tranquilidad que se merecía.

Todo había marchado perfecto, habían merendado entre risitas y besos acaramelados, después habían tomado un poco el sol teniendo él el privilegio de proporcionarle un delicioso masaje a Trowa.

En ese momento se estaban fundiendo en un apasionado beso, el sentado sobre la barra del bar-service y el ojiverde parado delante de él, posesionándose de su cintura.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño y de frágil apariencia fue el que se apartó de aquel encuentro desconcertando a su compañero, un joven alto y de piel morena.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?- El pequeño rubio solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, lo siento Trowa pero es este presentimiento que no me deja en paz- Estaban disfrutando un maravilloso momento juntos y él tenía que venir a cagarla con sus presentimientos.

-Es sobre Duo ¿verdad, ¿No hablaste ayer con él?- El ojiverde se cargo de paciencia, conocía a Duo y sabía de la fuerte amistad que lo unía a su chico, pero eso no podía evitar que los celos lo embargaran cuando Quatre se preocupaba de más por el trenzado.

-Si lo hice, pero no sé, aún me siento con esa preocupación- No podía evitar sentirse así por su amigo, sabía que su situación no estaba muy bien y él no podía hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir que nada pasaba.

-Amor, sabes que no puedes resolverle la vida a los demás, además Duo ya es un adulto y seguramente si le pasa algo tu serás el primero en enterarte- Susurraba el moreno en el oído del rubio causándole ligeros estremecimientos – que te parece si mejor nadamos un rato ¿va?- Quatre no pudo ni responder por que en medio de un beso Trowa ya lo cargaba a la piscina.

Trató de perderse en el momento y disfrutar de las caricias que el ojiverde le propiciaba bajo el agua, pero el sentimiento de que las cosas para el trenzado no irían muy bien no salía de su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Por este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y yo me comunicaré contigo-**

**-**Mierda, ¿dónde te metiste?- Era la quinta vez que llamaba al departamento de Duo y como en las otras cuatro ocasiones nadie le había contestado- El no suele salir los domingos, entonces ¿dónde carajos está?- Su mente creaba un cien mil de teorías de los movimientos de su trenzado, y entre más pensaba peores conclusiones sacaba.

"Solo fue por algo de comer", se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez "y olvido el celular como suele pasarle"

-O esta con Quatre, seguro está con él- Pero no estaba tan convencido de ello.

La noche anterior no había podido expresarle sus sentimientos a Duo como muchas otras noches, y su conciencia por una extraña razón comenzaba a pesar, quería estar con el ojivioleta lo quería solo para él pero mientras siguiera casado eso sería imposible.

Y no era justo, no era justo ni para Duo, ni para Relena ni para él mismo. La decisión estaba tomada, comenzaría los tramites de divorcio pero el problema era como decírselo a la joven, ya antes habían abordado el tema y la rubia se ponía histérica y él siempre cometía el error de sucumbir a sus lloriqueos.

Pero ya no, ya no más, no podía seguir sacrificando su felicidad y su amor por los deseos de Relena, había cometido muchos errores pero aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlos.

Y aquí era donde empezaban las culpas y preguntas ¿Por qué se caso con Relena, ¿Por qué no detuvo a Duo aquel día que se fue, por que no le confeso lo que sentía?. Por idiota por cobarde, por que aún pudiendo palpar todo el amor que le tenía jamás lo quiso aceptar, al principio por miedo y prejuicios inútiles, después por despecho .

Si no hubiera sido tan frío, tan calculador, tan ciego las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes, pero era hora de cambiar todo y darle un nuevo curso a las cosas.

-Necesito verte, escucharte, ¿donde te has metido?- Desesperado volvió a marcar el número del ojivioleta, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

-**Por este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y yo me comunicaré contigo-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de recoger a Hilde en el aeropuerto Duo había llevado a la chica a comer a un no muy lujoso restaurante, desde que se habían encontrado no habían parado de hablar y de 'ponerse al día' con lo referente a sus vidas, omitiendo obviamente algunos detalles sentimentales por parte del trenzado.

Hilde, una simpática y bella joven era algo así como la hermana menor de Duo, se habían conocido en Inglaterra, donde ambos habían estudiado la universidad junto a Quatre, en antaño los tres habían compartido vivienda y no solo eso , sino también parte importante de sus vidas. Cuando acabaron sus años de universitarios habían tomado rumbos diferentes, sin perder nunca la comunicación y el lazo de amistad que los unía .

Ahora almorzaban y recordaban viejos tiempo, el día para el trenzado había corrido muy ameno, y con todo el asunto de la llegada de Hilde, había podido dejar un poco de lado la tristeza que en esos momentos cubría su corazón.

-No sé por qué, pero te noto algo extraño, algo mmm diferente- Comentó la pelicorto cuando terminaron de comer.- Hay algo en ti que no es igual- Aseguró.

-¿Algo en mi, ¿Diferente, serán las arrugas y canas verdes que me ha sacado el trabajar con Zech- Bromeo Duo, no entendía a lo que su amiga se refería.

-No, no me refiero al aspecto físico, además ¿cuáles arrugas, ¿Cuáles canas, eres un exagerado- Aclaro Hilde revolviendo los castaños cabellos del ojivioleta.

-entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?- Cuestiono Duo alzando una ceja.

-Pues, no estoy muy segura, pero tu mirada, es como si le faltara algo- Dijo observando fijamente los ojos del chico- Han perdido... el brillo amatista-

-¿Brillo... amatista?-

-Jajaja, olvídalo el cambio de horario me ah afectado, ¿qué tal si vamos a descansar?- Después de esto tomo del brazo al desconcertado trenzado y lo condujo hacia el auto.

En menos de media hora estuvieron en el edificio donde vivía Duo, la joven quedó maravillada, en verdad era muy bonito y estaba muy bien cuidado, eran por lo menos veinte pisos y desde abajo se podían observar varias terrazas, además que cada apartamento poseía un hermoso balcón que hacía lucir muy bien el conjunto habitacional.

Extrañamente el ojiviolacio había permanecido muy callado, desde que habían salido del restaurante no había pronunciado casi nada, tal vez no debió de hacerle aquel comentario sobre su mirada, desde que se encontró con Duo en el aeropuerto notó un leve tinte de tristeza en su mirada, su intuición le decía que algo fallaba , pero no presionaría al trenzado para que le contara, era mejor darle su espacio y dejarle ser.

-Este... espero que no te moleste el desorden que hallaras dentro del departamento- Comentó Duo saliendo de su mutismo y como si de magia se tratara una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, vengo preparada para todo- Sonrió bajando sus maletas de la cajuela del coche siendo ayudada por su amigo.

Así se sumergieron en una nueva y amena conversación, donde las risas y comentarios jocosos no cesaban. Rápidamente arribaron al piso del trenzado, y recorrieron el ancho pasillo.

-Pero ni creas que yo me haré cargo de toda la limpieza, ya veras como te meto en cintura y...- De súbito el cuerpo de Duo paro en seco a su lado -¿Pasa algo?- Hilde miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar la razón por la que su amigo había perdido la sonrisa de su rostro, pero sus ojos solo toparon con la figura de un hombre, alto y bien parecido, vestido casual pero elegantemente, el hombre tenía unos ojos azules de hielo que en ese momento se clavaban como dagas sobre ella.

-Hilde, esta es la puerta, adelántate tengo unos asuntos que atender- El tono del trenzado no daba cabida a replicas, así que sin mas tomo las llaves que le eran ofrecidas y entró a la pieza que se le había indicado, aún sintiendo aquellas dagas cobalto sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Violeta y cobalto chocaron con intensidad una vez que Hilde desapareció tras la puerta. Ambas con demasiadas emociones mezcladas, emociones que cabe destacar no eran muy positivas.

Heero estaba que hervía en celos, furia, rabia, que apenas podía contener. ¿Duo había pasado todo el día con _esa_ mujer, el solo imaginarlo su cuerpo temblaba levemente a causa de la ira que se acumulaba en su interior.

-¿Dónde te has metido _todo_ el día?- Siseó el ojicobalto conteniendo lo más posible las emociones que le invadían.

El trenzado no contesto , simplemente sostuvo la fiera mirada que Heero le lanzaba. No se dejaría intimidar y mucho menos se dejaría envolver por lo que fuera que el pelicorto le dijera y/o hiciera.

-Contéstame Duo, donde estuviste, ¡¿CON ELLA!- Gritó perdiendo los estribos y acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo del trenzado, quien se tensó ligeramente.

El más pequeño no respondía solo sostenía la fría mirada que el otro le lanzaba. Miles de pensamientos e ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, todo era un caos completo.

Un tenso silencio se formo, Heero estaba que mataba a alguien y Duo simplemente no podía poner en orden sus ideas.

-Tenemos que hablar- Menciono parcamente el ojiviolaceo cuando hubo salido un poco de su estupor.

-¿Hablar, de qué, ¿de quien te brinda mejor sexo, esa chiquilla o yo?- Soltó con sarcasmo, furia y un atisbo de rencor .

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron enormemente en sorpresa, el enojo estaba empezando a invadir sus venas ¿Por qué Heero le hablaba de aquella manera, y mejor aún ¿quién se creía que era para tratarlo de puto y en su propia casa?.

En un impulso que no pudo controlar su puño se estrello de lleno en la mejilla de aquel que tanto amaba.

-Eres el menos indicado para habarme de esa manera , lo que haga o deje de hacer es problema MÍO , no tienes nada que reclamarme , mi relación contigo solo es algo de 'sabanas' ¿o no?- Habló a un Heero que sangraba levemente del labio, mientras secaba bruscamente algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

No recibió respuesta alguna solo sintió como de improviso sus labios eran invadidos violentamente, su cerebro y su cuerpo tardaron algunos segundos en hacer 'clic' , pero cuando eso sucedió puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en apartar aquella boca de la suya, la tarea era algo complicada y no solo por el hecho de que Heero era más alto y fuerte que él, si no por que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba en aquellos momentos comenzando a sucumbir al salvaje beso del que era victima.

'_¿Hasta cuando Duo?', _cuando estaba apunto de echar todas sus convicciones por la borda, la conversación con Quatre el día anterior lo despertó de su ensoñación, el no podía, no quería seguir con aquello, ¿aún podía rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedaba?.

Junto todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles y de un fuerte empujón apartó al ojicobalto de su cuerpo –Ya me cansé , me cansé de todo esto, así que hazme un favor y no me vuelvas a buscar- Sentenció fríamente sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

-Eres mío Duo y lo sabes-Siseó tratando de acercarse nuevamente a la estilizada figura del trenzado.

-No te atrevas , es mejor que te vallas de aquí de una vez, seguramente Relena debe estar esperándote , lárgate y no vuelvas a molestarme- Sentenció para después de lanzarle una mirada cargada de sentimientos encontrados al pelicorto , entrar a su apartamento donde una preocupada Hilde lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó unos minutos más en aquel pasillo, observando fijamente la puerta por donde Duo había desaparecido.

¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer, ¿Qué tenía Duo que ver con ella, tenía que hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar todo aquel desastre , pero sabía que aquel no era un buen momento .

Encolerizado subió a su auto que con un rechinar de llantas comenzó a alejarse de aquel edificio, sin ningún rumbo en especifico.

Pero por más que intentaba el extraño presentimiento de que la vida le estaba comenzando a cobrar todos sus errores del pasado, no lo abandonaba.

CONTINUARÁ...

N.A: Bueno aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, el cual espero y sea de su agrado, un enorme perdón por haberme demorado tanto, pero es que mi vida no a querido funcionar bien últimamente o ya tengo exámenes o me rompen el corazón o pero aún me cortan el servicio de Internet.

Pero aquí esta recién salido del horno para ustedes, muchas gracias a todas la bellas niñas que me han dejado RW , han sido mi inspiración para seguir. Así que ya saben duda comentario o reclamo soy toda suya en lo RW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Incondicional**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, esto es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**Parings: 1x2, 3x4 y lo que surja.**

CÁPITULO 3.

Cerró fuertemente la puerta tras de si. Su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado y su respiración agitada, fuertemente apretaba su pecho intentando en vano acallar todas las emociones que se cernían sobre él.

Sin fuerzas ni ánimos de aparentar nada se desplomo en el frío piso con la cabeza gacha y algunos mechones salidos de su trenza cubriéndolo parte del rostro.

Sentía los labios hinchados y palpitantes, su piel estaba hipersensible, caliente, como si la peor fiebre le hubiera pegado, su mente era un caos y no podía ni cerrar los ojos por que la imagen de aquel salvaje beso volvía a su cabeza atormentándolo aún más.

Entre el calor que lo inundaba pudo sentir algo frío y húmedo recorrer su mejilla... lágrimas, nuevamente ese liquido salado lo llenaba y no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, no sabía si algún día las tendría y eso lo hacía sentirse miserable y débil.

-Por Dios Duo ¿estas bien, escuche gritos , estaba apunto de llamar a la pol- Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la escena que ante ella se presentaba, jamás había visto al ojivioleta en ese estado, nisiquiera había cruzado por su cabeza aquella imagen.

Se veía tan triste, tan decepcionado, encerrado en su propio mundo donde tal vez las cosas fueran un poco mejor. Lentamente se acerco a él, con temor de que tan solo con su presencia aquella figura se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

-¿Qué tienes, qué pasa?- Su voz sonó quebrada y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión afligida, con cuidado se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Duo, estirando una mano para tratar de tocarlo pero desistiendo al instante de su idea.

No emitía sonido alguno, no hacía movimiento alguno, solamente las lagrimas caían una tras otra empapando su rostro, ¿qué haría ahora, ¿qué hacer, lo único que deseaba era volver al pasado, remediar todo aquello que hizo mal y por lo que ahora sufría, mataría por poder volver por que era la única forma que encontraba para solucionar todo aquel alboroto, la única forma que encontraba para recuperar su dignidad.

Giró levemente sus ojos topándose con las nubladas orbes de la pelicorto, rodeo suavemente la espalda de la chica con sus brazos, ella correspondió de inmediato acariciando las húmedas mejillas y en un gesto maternal repetía una y otra vez...

-Todo va estar bien tranquilo ya estoy aquí-Luchaba por que su voz sonara clara, pero le partía el alma ver al siempre sonriente Duo en esas condiciones.

-No...no preguntes, no me preguntes nada por favor- Pequeños sollozos llenaron su garganta y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, todo esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Conducía como loco por las semidesiertas calles, su labio aún sangraba un poco pero no podía sentir nada más allá de una tremenda rabia y una profunda desilusión.

Por tercera ocasión en menos de veinte minutos estuvo apunto de ocasionar un accidente por pasarse un alto, pero poco o nada le importo, solo quería huir pensar que todo lo ocurrido anteriormente era un sueño un muy mal sueño.

Golpeó fuertemente el volante de su finísimo automóvil acelerando un poco más dejando que el helado viento limpiara las lágrimas que amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas. Él tenía la culpa de todo, solo él, desde el principio había hecho todo mal, no había expresado sus sentimientos a tiempo y ahora sentía que la vida se le iba junto con el amor de Duo.

Paro el coche en una carretera desolada donde descano su adolorida cabeza en el volante, necesitaba saber que no era tan tarde, que aún tenía una oportunidad.

-Por favor Dios, ayúdame- De la cajuela saco una botella que contenía un fino vodka y sin premeditación la bebió de un jalón dejando que varios hilillos del amargo licor cayeran de manera seductora por entre sus labios, desajusto su corbata y paso una mano por sus cabellos mientras recordaba cuantos años y cuantos errores había cometido en los mismos. Era una basura, no solo había jugado con los sentimientos de Duo y Relena si no también con los suyos propios, merecía eso, sufrir como ahora lo hacía.

Volvió a encender el motor del coche arrancando inmediatamente sin dirección alguna, con los sentidos nublados y los ojos cansados, sin saber como ni cuando llegó a un pútrido barrio donde una imponente y maloliente cantina se alzaba, hombres tirados de borrachos dentro y fuera del local, varias prostitutas ofreciéndose al menor precio, todo se veía tan sucio y erróneo tal y como él.

Pidió una botella de tequila, no era de lo mejor que había probado pero serviría para el propósito que tenía en mente, perder el sentido y no recuperarlo.

Como desearía volver al pasado, cuando todo era fácil y todo lo que importaba eran sus ambiciones y deseos de superación, cuando Duo estaba con él...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y ella seguía ahí, acurrucada en el sofá, esperando como buena esposa abnegada que pretendía ser, con el semblante amable y somnoliento cuando por dentro unos celos y rabia intensos la consumían , harta de que aquel que tanto decía amar le viera la cara de la manera más absurda posible, humillada y con el orgullo derrotado sabía que merecía aquello, peor aún sabía que ella lo había ocasionado pero de nada importaban ahora culpas absurdas , llegaría hasta el final sin importar cuantas veces tuviera que morderse la lengua, sin importar cuantas veces tuviera que acallar sus deseos y pisotear el orgullo del que tanto alardeaba.

Heero siempre había sido suyo y siempre lo sería y no tendría escrúpulos para retenerlo, nunca los había tenido.

Aún recordaba claramente el día en el que dejo su casa y a su familia, en ese tiempo contaba con diez años y todo era demasiado confuso para ella , su madre la había explicado vagamente que ella estaba 'comprometida' con Heero y que algún día tendría que casarse con él , brevemente y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo que era mejor para ella que conviviera con él y con su familia, le abrazo fuertemente y ella dejo su adorada Inglaterra para vivir en Japón.

Llegó temerosa y sombría, extrañaba tanto a su madre y en la inmensidad de aquella casa no supo que hacer más que llorar, como una niña perdida, fue entonces cuando lo conoció , un niño no más alto que ella de intensos ojos azules elegantemente vestido, él seco sus lágrimas y le tomo la mano llevándola al jardín , grande y majestuoso lleno de flores y hermosas fuentes donde pequeños querubines lanzaban agua por sus diminutas bocas, se sintió un poco mejor.

Los Yuy siempre la trataron bien, le daban una vida de princesa y jamás le hizo falta nada, poco a poco se acostumbro al estilo de vida de la casa que no era muy diferente al que llevaba antes, tenía todo lo que una niña podía desear y sin embargo nunca nada lleno el vacío del abandono de sus padres, era cierto que cada fin de mes tenía una alta suma de dinero en su cuenta, y los regalos en ocasiones especiales nunca faltaban, pero rara vez le llamaban o visitaban, de alguna u otra forma siempre estuvo sola.

Su único consuelo era Heero paulatinamente comenzó a formar una enfermiza dependencia hacia su persona, y aún cuando no entendía muy bien la palabra matrimonio sabía que él siempre estaría ahí para ella , jugaban, hacían travesuras y se divertían como cualquier par de niños, y siempre guardaría en su memoria aquellos momentos.

Pasaron los años y ella pasó de ser una ingenua niña llorona a una hermosa adolescente, a sus quince años era muy bonita , fina y educada, toda una muñeca.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Heero comenzó a tener fuertes discusiones con su padre, se volvió frío y serio , no salía mucho de su habitación y ya no le dedicaba ni una mirada, pensó que con el tiempo las cosas regresarían a la normalidad y entonces podrían comenzar una verdadera relación de pareja, a pesar de el tiempo jamás poso su mirada en otro chico que no fuera Heero, pero él rompió su corazón cuando un día con apenas dieciséis años cumplidos este agarro sus maletas y se fue de la mansión, sin decir a donde ni por qué, con solo una bonita rosa blanca de aquellas que tanto le gustaban como recuerdo de algo que la hacía sentir vacía.

-Creó que ahí fue donde realmente comenzaron mis problemas- Murmuró al viento al recordar que escaso media año después había seguido al ojicobalto a la gran capital de Tokio, donde se encontró con un nombre que jamás olvidaría... Duo Maxwell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tenía noción del tiempo, y cuando a duras penas llegó a su "cálido hogar", no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para bajar del coche y entrar, todo le daba vueltas y veía pasar las cosas en cámara lenta , sabía que estaba totalmente ebrio pero nada le importó, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día y tubo un ataque de histérica risa.

Desalineado e impulsado por la euforia que la risa le ocasionaba camino a la entrada de la mansión en que vivía, estando a punto de estrellar su cara contra el suelo en varias ocasiones. Quien observara esa escena jamás daría crédito a lo que veía, el gran empresario de hielo Heero Yuy cayéndose de borracho, que gran titular sería ese para cualquier periódico .

Dentro de la casa, Relena puso sus sentidos en alerta al escuchar los ruidos que su marido hacía al moverse por la casa, 'demasiado escándalo' pensó cuando se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo y salía a protagonizar el sermón que había preparado. Bajo sigilosamente las escaleras y cuando iba a soltar la primera frase quedo totalmente shokeada.

Heero no solo había llegado tarde a casa, además venía tomado y con una pinta que era mejor no describir, por un momento pensó que había llegado a su limite, pero enseguida se controlo y comenzó con lo que tenía preparado.

-Oh por Dios no puedo creerlo- Exclamó- Son las 5:30 am no había tenido noticia de ti desde que te fuiste con la excusa de algo 'olvidado' en la oficina, además ¡Mirate, acaso esta es la forma de presentarte en tu hogar- Todo estaba en silencio, y solo su voz resonaba en la gran estancia, la habitación se encontraba totalmente en penumbras, exceptuando una pequeña lamparita que titiritaba en la oscuridad.

El ojicobalto no dijo nada, solo estaba recostado en el sillón conteniendo las fuertes ansias que tenía por devolver todo lo que había ingerido, la voz de la rubia solo le sonó más amarga y chillona que de costumbre, no tenía tiempo para eso.

-A donde crees que vas , Heero... ¡Heero! Te estoy hablando- Se sintió totalmente indignada al apreciar que era rotundamente ignorada – HEERO...

-Callate, ¡CALLATE! Y déjame en paz, si sabes el significado de la palabra paz ¿no? O acaso tu cabeza no da para más- Los azules ojos ella se abrieron como platos, y comenzaron a cristalizarse , él nunca le había hablado de aquella manera, mucho menos cuando discutían.

-Estas ebrio, no sabes lo que dices- Dijo en un susurró indignado.

-Ahora es cuando de verdad sé lo que digo-Murmuro frotándose las sienes y subiendo las escaleras intentando no tambalearse demasiado.

Ella solo se quedo pasmada mirando hacia la oscuridad que tenían enfrente,¿qué seguía ahora, su matrimonio se escurría lentamente por el caño y ya no se le ocurría nada para salvarlo, pero no quería, se resistía rotundamente a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras todo por lo que tanto había luchado se le iba de las manos.

Decidida subió las escaleras, siguiendo el camino que antes el ojicobalto había trazado, su paso era lento y firme, su rostro se mostraba sereno, estaba decidida.

Sin aviso alguno entró en la habitación de Heero, encontrándolo echado boca arriba sobre la amplia cama, su respiración era pausada y rítmica, parecía dormido, sigilosa se acerco a la cama dudando un poco de su siguiente movimiento, con lentitud subió a la cama posicionándose a horcajadas sobre su esposo, mirándolo y no dudando más en acercarse y comenzar a besarlo.

Sintió como alguien empezaba a besarlo fogosamente, hábiles manos recorrían su torso ocasionándole leves oleadas de placer , se sentía en el limbo , claramente sabía que era besado y acariciado pero no era capaz de saber quien lo hacía y donde estaba.

La imagen de Duo llego a su cabeza y llenó su alma de paz, eso era lo que más deseaba, que su Duo estuviera con él para siempre, que lo tocara y besara como solo él sabía hacerlo, la felicidad lo inundo.

Su beso fue bien correspondido y las largas manos del castaño se posesionaron de su cintura , recorriéndola suavemente, como extrañaba eso, que Heero la tomara y le hiciera el amor, cuantos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado así con él, no podía recordarlo. Separo sus labios de los del ojicobalto y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, escuchando un leve gemidito por parte de este.

-Du..Duo- Todo el éxtasis que inundaba su cuerpo se esfumó con solo escuchar ese nombre, se quedó totalmente inmóvil y no supo si reír, gritar o llorar, todo era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos al dejar de sentir aquellas caricias, un leve mareo lo inundo y cuando pudo enfocar bien su mirada casi vomita.

-Relena- Pronunció demasiado sorprendido para su gusto.

-¿A quién esperabas eh, acaso a la puta trenzada que tienes por amante- Escupió con rabia no pudiendo controlarse.

-Por favor sal de mi habitación, no estoy de humor- suspiró llenándose de paciencia.

-No evadas el tema Heero, ¿por qué, ¿por qué con él?-

-No se de que hablas, así que por favor...-

-POR FAVOR, ¿POR FAVOR QUÉ HEERO, ESTOY ARTA DE DARTELO TODO Y RECIBIR MIERDA A CAMBIO, EHDADO MI VIDA POR ESTE MATRIMONIO Y TU NO PONES SIQUIERA INTERES PARA RESCATARLO- Sus ojos estaban inchados y llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

-Tienes razón- Después de un largo silencio él se decidió a hablar- Este matrimonio no me interesa más- Estaba decidido, este era el día en que pondría las cartas sobre la mesa, su futuro dependería de ese momento, su futuro y su felicidad-No hay nada qué rescatar...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo había pasado lentamente, habían dejado el frío piso de la entrada por la confortable habitación de Duo, no habían pronunciado palabra desde horas atrás y ella se había dedicado a peinar el largo cabello de su amigo.

Había parado de llorar, sentía que no podía derramar una lágrima más, se sentía extrañamente libre, pero ido a la vez, su mente estaba en blanco y el constante movimiento del cepillo en su cabello lo estaba adormilando.

-¿Hil?-

-Mhn-

-¿Puedo contarte una historia?-

-¿Una historia, de que hablas?- Por alguna extraña razón hablaban en susurros, como si las paredes pudieran escucharlos.

-Si, la historia de cómo mis ojos perdieron la vida- A pesar de las palabras dolorosas su voz sonaba tranquila y en paz.

-No tienes que contármelo, no te sientas en obligación conmigo, yo entiendo que...-

-Pero quiero hacerlo, es todo lo que necesito para estar por completo libre- La mirada violeta era intensa y decidida, debía desahogarse y mirar sin temor su pasado para empezar de nuevo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y jamás podría remediarlo, debía aprender de sus errores.

Miró intensamente a Duo, como preguntándole con la mirada si estaba totalmente seguro, sabía que era un tema difícil para él, no quería verlo lastimado.

-Todo empezó cuando tenía dieciséis años- Comenzó a relatar sintiéndose un poco tonto por la forma en que había comenzado.- Mis padres tenían tres años de haber muerto y vivía con mis tíos, en esos tiempos era un joven muy cerrado, no solía hablar mucho con nadie y en el colegio al que asistía no tenía amigos-

Lo escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra quedaba impresa en su memoria, el rostro del trenzado seguía sereno, pero tenía un rastro de añoranza que lo hacía ver angelical.

-Ese día me tocaba servicio en el salón por lo que, extrañamente llegue temprano, sabes el problema que tengo con la puntualidad- Bromeo un poco para aligerar la mueca de preocupación de la pelicorto, quien al instante soltó una risilla- Para mi era un día como cualquier otro, sin nada interesante o nuevo, cuando llegue al colegio no había muchas personas cerca, era demasiado temprano y solo algunos maestro ya se encontraban ahí, entre al salón esperando hallarlo completamente vacío-Hizo una larga pausa, sentía aquel recuerdo estaba demasiado vívido en su memoria, una punzada de dolor recorrió su alma, y después de un largo suspiro continuó- Pero cuando entre, nada habría preparado para aquellos ojos azules intensos...-

CONTINUARÁ...

N.A: Wajajajaja no estaba muerta solo andaba de parranda! Jajajaja, aquí después de chorrosientos mil años vuelvo con estoy de nuevo con esta actualización que espero no este muy chafita xd!.

De verdad mil perdones por el atraso, no se como disculparme no tengo vergüenza, no e tenido nadita de tiempo, entre la escuela, la parranda y el novio (SI VAL YA TIENE NOVIO WAJAJAJAJA, DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS SALIO DE SU MALA RACHA AMOROSA) se me va el tiempo, y luego para acabarla de amolar no tengo Internet en mi casa, así que les transmito desde el cyber que esta... enfrente de mi casa xD!. Prometo actualizar un poco más rápido incluyendo mis otros fanfics, y si vuelvo a atrasarme perdónenme pero eso si jamás dejare mis historias a la mitad.

Bueno chavirules y chavirulas! Espero esto haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, felicitaciones mentadas de madre, dejen RW y apiádense de mi u.u.

Y a los que me leen en FF perdon por el super mega retraso con el cap dos y este, había tenido muchos problemas con la web y no podía actualizar, pero aca esta, mejor tarde k nunk!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
